smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
...Baby One More Time (album)
...Baby One More Time is an album created by Wonder that appears in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It is the Smurf analog of Britney Spears' album of the same name. It was created as a collaboration of Wonder, Hero, Harmony and the Smurf Village Orchestra, with Wonder as the main vocals, Harmony and Hero as co-writers and the music composed by the orchestra, conducted by Papa Smurf. Production Shortly after the Smurf Village Talent Show, most of the Smurfs praised Wonder for her singing voice and asked if she would ever consider creating an album. Eventually she considers creating one, Hero gives her his full support and offers to help her whenever she needs it. She makes Hero and Harmony co-writers and asks Papa Smurf to make the orchestra compose the music. When producing the album, music videos were recorded on a crystal that Handy had used to make window vision and then experiments were performed on the crystal so that only the song would be heard, and then the songs would be transferred to a specially made crystal which would then be played on the jukebox in Nikolai's Bar. Reception The album was well received by the Smurfs and they asked Wonder if she would ever create more albums. Follow-Up After the success of her first album, Wonder recorded six more albums after it. Her second album was called Oops!... I Smurfed It Again, ''which, like her first album was well received, her third album was simply titled ''Wonder, her fourth album was named Smurfing In The Zone, her fifth album was called Blackout, her sixth was titled A Smurf Circus, and her final album was named Smurfy Fatale. Track Listing 1. ...Baby One More Time Analog of "...Baby One More Time" 2. (You Drive Me) Smurfy Analog of "(You Drive Me) Crazy" 3. My Feelings For You Analog of "Sometimes" 4. Smurfy Fizz Analog of "Soda Pop" 5. Born To Make You Smurfy ''' Analog of "Born To Make You Happy" '''6. From The Bottom Of My Smurf Analog of "From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart" 7. I'll Smurf The Place Analog of "I Will Be There" 8. I Will Still Smurf You Analog of "I Will Still Love You"; performed as a duet with Hero 9. The Smurf Of My Dreams Analog of "Thinkin' About You" 10. Smurf My Heart Analog of "E-mail My Heart" 11. The Beat Smurfs On ''' Analog of "The Beat Goes On" '''12. Ooh La La Analog of "Ooh La La" Crew *Wonder - lead vocals, producer, composer *Hero - lead vocals on "I Will Still Smurf You", co-writer *Harmony - co-writer *Smurfette - backup vocals *Sassette - backup vocals *Smurf Village Orchestra - composer Trivia *The idea of giving Wonder her own album was inspired by Smurfette's Ray Of Sunshine ''album from the ''EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. Category:Songs Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf songs Category:Music Category:Parody songs Category:In-universe fictional music albums